Handling Loss reworked
by LoveChilde
Summary: Angel and Spike lose someone important, and Buffy helps them deal with it. Re-written with an R-rating


Handling Loss  
  
Disclaimer: Almost all the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon and his genius. I don't own them, and I'm not making any money from this story. My version of Angel's history is mine, but based on Joss's. Author's notes: This story happens about ten days after 'The Gift', but the episode itself ended differently- Buffy obviously didn't die, because Glory was killed by Giles and Spike managed to pull Doc along with him when he got pushed off the tower. Also, the end of Angel's second season didn't happen- no Fred etc. Spoilers to the end of season 5.  
  
This is a teaser, since the rest of this story is NC17. I will re-write it as R-rated, eventually, but catch up to the rest, and to the sequel, 'Handling Lust', on my mailing list at:http://yahoo.groups.com/group/Lovechilde_fics/  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a regular sort of night for Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer extraordinary. I was patrolling in the cemetery, waiting for three new vampires to emerge. When they did, I wasn't too surprised to see another join the fight. Spike had gotten into the habit of watching my back during patrol, getting his kicks from fighting the undead youngsters or the occasional demon. I don't mind- backup was always a good thing. I know about Spike's feelings for me, but as long as he doesn't get fresh, I'm willing to work alongside him. The newbies were no challenge. I mean, it was almost sad how quickly we finished them off. Spike seemed to read my mind.  
  
"Pathetic, really." he commented, brushing himself free of dust, "A fledgling turns someone, and doesn't even know enough to be here and meet him. Fools." Slaying with Spike gives me an interesting insight into vamp mechanics. And a nice eyeful of his hot little bod. Not that I like him of something, but you can totally appreciate someone's good looks without liking them, right?  
  
"How do you know we don't come, traitor?" Two older, stronger vampires crashed through some bushes, and in a very expected move, attacked us. They never come for a talk, you know? It's insulting sometimes. One came for me- the one who smelled worse, of course. Even those weren't all that difficult to kill. Steady Slayer presence in the area has reduced the number of vampires down to almost nil, even though they kept making new ones. Even the oldest ones, other than Spike, were only about a decade old. And speaking of the devil.He looked like he was having fun. He likes fighting almost more than I do. Then suddenly, he wasn't smiling anymore. I could see the shock in his eyes as he cried out in pain and went down. His opponent went in for the kill, but I got there first, just in time to save his undead butt. He was still down when I looked at him, but not dust yet, so it probably wasn't too bad, right? Wrong. I couldn't wake him up. There wasn't anything physically wrong with him- the only injury I saw was where he bit through his lip. But I couldn't wake him up. I shook him, called his name, and nothing. His eyes were closed in pain, and he was shivering slightly, curled up in a fetal position, looking like shit. After some twenty minutes I gave up on getting him to move, and simply scooped him up and ran for Giles' house. Thank god for Slayer strength, there, although Spike really doesn't weigh that much. He's a whole lot lighter than Angel, for example. Hmmm.Angel might know what was wrong.  
  
It wasn't until Giles opened the door in his dressing-robe that I realized it was after 2 a.m.  
  
"Sorry." I whispered, adjusting Spike's weight in my arms, "I need help, Giles."  
  
"What's wrong?" I didn't comment on the obtuseness of the question, but only because he hadn't gotten his glasses on yet. He figured it out quickly, though, and gave Spike this disdainful look that teachers all learn in teaching school. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know. One moment we're fighting two vamps, the next he's all yelling and catatonic like. I can't wake him up." I explained. "Thought you might be able to help."  
  
"Fine." Giles waved his hand, "Just.put him on the couch for now. I'll see what I can do." He walked away, muttering something about it being someone that Spike ate. I glared at him. It wasn't very nice when he knows that Spike can't eat people. Really not nice. I am not defending Spike. I'm not. Fine, so maybe I am. I distracted myself by grabbing the cordless phone and dialing Angel's number, hoping he was in rather than out protecting someone- or feeding.  
  
"Angel Investigation, we help the hopeless." Wow, Cordelia's really got the secretary voice down pat.  
  
"Cordy, hi, it's Buffy. What are you doing at the office this late?"  
  
"Regular business hours for a vampire, Buff." She's also nicer on the phone, but she sounded strained. "I was just about to call you. Angel's totally freaking me out."  
  
My heart sank. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He spazzed out completely- I can't make him move or talk, or even look at me. I mean, about half an hour ago he just sort of gasped and then curled up and I can't wake him up!" Now she sounded like she was about to cry.  
  
"The same thing just happened to Spike. I thought Angel could tell me what's wrong." I sighed, "Guess that's out."  
  
"What are you doing with Spike?" She didn't mean it in a 'why haven't you killed him' way- she knows the sitch here, she was just wondering why I care. I didn't bother to explain.  
  
"Never mind. We need to get them out of it. I'm taking Giles and driving over. I'll be there before sunrise. Hopefully, with two watchers around, we'll figure it out." I tried to sound positive and confident, but I wasn't. Nothing bad could happen to Angel! Now I was really worried.  
  
"I don't remember volunteering to come along." Giles said behind me. I gave him my best pleading look.  
  
"But Giles, this is an emergency! We need your knowledge." He pondered that, and nodded shortly. I muttered a quick goodbye to Cordy, then grabbed Spike again. It was weird-he seemed to be in a lot of pain, but there was still nothing wrong with him, physically. Definitely bad.  
  
The drive to L.A. was quiet, interrupted only by a low moan from Spike every now and then. It was very unsettling. I just hoped that with two watchers in the house, we'd find out what was wrong "We have to call the gang first thing in the morning-tell them we're gone so they don't worry." I remembered suddenly, "And make sure that somebody gets Dawn to school." Dawn had stayed overnight with Willow and Tara since I was on patrol. Giles nodded, but said nothing. He didn't seem to like the whole me-dragging-him- out-of-bed-at-an-ungodly-hour thing. Grown ups.  
  
It took us about an hour and a half to get to L.A., then nearly another hour to get to Angel's place. Even in the middle of the night, L.A. traffic is hell on Earth. When we finally got there, I tried again to get Spike to walk by himself, but had to carry him instead. We have to wake them up. ***** 


End file.
